Changes
by NobLe123
Summary: A story where boy meets girl and they fall for each other...Sorry i'm not good with summary..just read it..Its an OC story..TsunaXOC..
1. Prologue

Sorry for the grammar this is my first fanfiction.

Disclaimer: Dont own the Katektoushi hitman reborn anime series or anything just my OC Saki Fujiwara.

Prologue

Location: Namimori

The wind is blowing through the earth making the leaves in the trees produce a relaxing sound that calm the 18 year old vongola mafia boss while sitting at a bench in a park because its his first day off for 3 months working in the underground though its his day off the problem with the Cascii Family is still running in his mind, thinking the safety of his family making him anxious and have a worried expression on his face . Closing his eyes but still alert to his surroundings tsuna heard the sound of light footsteps coming toward him. He opens his eyes to see a beautiful girl around his age in front of him bluntly staring at had a soothing aura around her that making him comfortable.

" Can I sit down beside you." said the mysterious woman with long blonde hair and soft pale green eyes.

"Sure..umm" tsuna said while staring straightly at the woman.

"Forgive me, I'm Saki Fujiwara...and you are?" while setting down to the bench beside him.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada..Please to meet you..Can I help you?"

"Well..Im sitting on the tree there and then i saw you and i cant help but notice thats there is something that worrying you..Sorry to intrude but its my 'help people that are in trouble day' today so Can i help you?" she said while smiling at him.

"Help people that are in trouble day?"he repeated and lightly chuckles at hearing that.

"Uh..Huh, Well Im just living my life to the fullest by trying so many things in my life that i've never did before like now talking to a less stranger since i alredy know your name." she said while looking at the sky and then looking at him again.

This woman truly is interesting maybe he can stay for a while.

"Keep me Company for the whole day"

"Oh Sure"...

First Chapter next sorry its so short...please make a review..


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for the reviews….

Disclaimer: Don't own katekyoushi hitman reborn anime or manga series just my OC

'Thoughts'- for thoughts of a character

_Memories – italicized for the past memories/flashbacks_

Chapter 1

They started walking toward the shopping district and tsuna were humming a tune that he remembered his mother singing to him when he was 5 years old.

"Tell me something about you" tsuna said to the girl beside him.

"Is this an interview? Because I like to be mysterious, you know like the girls in the movies or books…ahhm sorry I'm rambling again"

"Well I'm Saki Fujiwara 17 year old and I live here in namimori when I was 7 years old but we leave after a year because of some problems." while saying that she has a solemn expression on her face.

_Flashback_

"_Kyouya, Riku look" a black hair boy with steel eyes and a blonde hair boy with green eyes stand up from their chair and walk towards the girl with the same blonde hair and green eyes._

"_Hey Saki why did you call his name first and not mine " Riku the blonde boy said accusingly at his twin sister while pointing his finger at the black haired boy._

"_Did you hear something Kyouya?" With an impassive expression on her face._

"_I heard nothing" kyouya said with a mockery look in his face._

"_You two why are you always teasing me, and you" riku change his pointing finger to his sister._

"_You I'm MUCH older than you so you should respect me" riku yelled at his sister._

"_Are you insane its only two minutes there's no difference, anyway look what I've found in the book" saki said while shoving her book on both of the boys faces and ignoring her angry brother ramblings._

"_What is that a lion?" scoff her brother at her._

"_Yup and it's a carnivore" saki said with a bright expression on her face._

"_What is a carnivore, is that a food?" _

"_Idiot brother it means any animal that eats flesh"_

"_ewww, veggie is much more tasty than meat, it's so gross"_

"_that's why you're a herbivore you only eat veggies, and herbivores are small they are weak but they crowd together and help each other so they can survive the wilderness, and Im an omnivore cause I eat both meat and veggie, how about you kyouya?"_

"_I'm a carnivore" _

_End of flashback_

"Are you alright?" tsuna ask worriedly at the girl beside him.

She suddenly stopped walking and looks at him with a small smile.

"Im Okay, so how about you can you tell me about yourself? Tsunayoshi-kun"

"Im a highschool student in namimori high and I have great friends, great family and a Spartan tutor and well my life is not really ordinary but it's a happy life" he said with a faraway look in his eyes.

"So you have an interesting life, good for you Tsunayoshi-kun, im happy for you" she said sincerely.

"Just call me tsuna no need for formalities since were already friends"

" no no I'm just a stranger to you, not that I don't want to be your friend but someone said to me that a friend is just a burden I just want to stay as a stranger but thank you I appreciate you calling me a friend even I just met you,.. Oh look a takoyaki stand!" she hurriedly said while heading toward the store.

She suddenly stopped when she felt a hand on her wrist and turned her head and look at tsuna whose head is facing the ground and his bangs hiding his warm brown eyes.

"What is it tsuna-kun?"

"You're wrong true friends can never ever be a burden they what makes our life beautiful and right now I like you to be one of my friends" now fully facing her saki can see the intensity of emotion in his eyes while looking straight at her pale green eyes and his eyes and saying that there's no room for argument. His determined expression making him looks more mature than his age.

"Okay let's be friends then, now time to eat" saki said while grinning at him.

They walk together to the takoyaki stand while tsuna talks about his friends and family and the amusing life he lived except the mafia part and when they reached the takoyaki stand.

"You know I've read about these takoyaki the books says it's a chewy octopus but I'm sure you already knew that but you know….uhhh I really want to taste it because I've never really eat it before." Saki mumbles while blushing from embarrassment and looking on the ground.

"It's okay it's something you shouldn't be ashamed of"

"Really but the maid in our house always tell me that everyone in Japan has already tasted it," saki again mumbles looking a little depress.

"Here taste it" tsuna gave the takoyaki he just bought to saki.

Saki takes the takoyaki and brought it to her mouth then her eyes widening blush appearing on her face.

"This is really good ,this is so delicious I wonder who invented this I cant believed our chef didn't want to make these food tsuna have some" she shove some takoyaki in tsuna's face.

Tsuna laughs at her childish pout when he refused to take the takoyaki shoved in his face.

When Saki finished eating takoyaki hey went to the nearest train station to go to the amusement park .

"Wow this is amazing I've never ride a train before my maid say that millions of people in Japan ride trains, quick tsuna youre such a slowpoke lets go already"

"This is your first time riding a train?"

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" saki said while looking distressed.

"No no its not, actually it's nice to have a cheerful company I feel refresh." Tsuna quickly said while waving his hands in front of her.

"Ok I'm happy I can help you with just my company, so let's go" she said while taking the hands of tsuna and start dragging him in the near counter.

'She have soft hands' tsuna thought. When they are inside the train saki was gaping a little in the view that they are seeing.

"Wow ive never thought that train windows have nice views and look people just kept talking inside here oh look theres a beach there" she said happily while pointing in every direction that caught her eyes.

When they are in the amusement park tsuna temporarily forget about his worries and totally enjoying the company of a new friend.

"Tsuna I'll just go to the restroom" Tsuna nodded to saki while eating his crepe.

It's already twenty minutes and saki still didn't come back while tsuna impatiently taps his forefinger a habit he developed when he was worried. He decided to go find saki and went to the direction she gone to when he heard the voice of his new friend.

"You should be ashamed of yourself can't you see she doesn't want to with you...you horrible bad people real in life thugs" saki said while shielding a girl in her age.

"You see miss we have a business with her but if you want to join too your always welcome" said the thug leader while snickering at her.

"Go " Saki whispered to the girl behind her.

One of the thugs suddenly holds saki's wrist and a slap was heard in the nearly deserted amusement park.

"You bitch!" Thug number two yelled.

It's like in slow motion when thug number two slowly bringing his fist in front of a determined saki. But before it hits her face saki saw the silhouette of tsuna holding the wrist of one of the thugs with a cold expression on his face.

"You shouldn't do that, Just walk away peacefully if you don't want to get hurt" he calmly said to the thugs but saki can sense the contempt in his voice.

But the dumb thugs seriously cant understand the situation and just went to punch tsuna in the stomach but before it hit him saki suddenly found one of the thugs in the ground, following the other one.

She cant believe what happened her eyes cant follow the movement of tsuna. She just gape at him and squeak when she felt someone grabs her and a cold metal pressed in her throat.

"Don't move if you don't want these little lady here hurt and be-" the leader of the monkey club couldn't finish his sentence when he felt a rock suddenly throws at his wrist holding the loosening knife and a jab at his face. The Monkey members saw that they are no match to tsuna and scampering their feet to stand up hurriedly went to run.

The moment the thugs run and the small bystanders went to their usual business tsuna snapped.

"What do you think you are doing, I cant believe you, bravery standing there with no ounce of fear and not crying out for help " He calmly said but saki can feel the livid aura in his voice.

"I'm just trying to help the—"

"They are bad people with bad thoughts they can hurt you and kill you" tsuna was now a little yelling at her, He didn't know but he cant control his anger even though he just met her he feel attach to her already.

"Okay okay I'm sorry I just thought that that some people who were watching will help but they just watch so I cant take it anymore" she was now yelling to tsuna and their faces just inches to each other realizing their close proximity tsuna forgetting his anger suddenly blushed.

Saki noticed the red tinge in his face became worried.

"Are all right did they get you? I'm so sorry its totally my fault you are hurt" she ask concern about his health.

"Im okay its not your fault, you just worried me there but youre just brave there"

"well its just intuition I felt a hunch that someone would save us and then you came and also I cant break my 'help the one who's in trouble day' today, Thank you very much"

And then they both laugh,

"What a fun day so many new experience oh I almost forgot so how are feeling tsuna did my mission success"

Tsuna truly felt carefree and warm and his mind just felt relax, he remembered his middle school days when everyone is just enjoying even though there are some problems.

"Thank you saki , I feel less troubled now "  
"Oh no problem, thank you also you let me experience new ordinary things. You know tsuna you have beautiful eyes the moment I saw your eyes they are...uhhmm what word,… welcoming like you accept people unconditionally, it feels so warm, youre a good person" she said while looking in the sky.

Tsuna just blush, and he noticed that he blush much today like in his middle school days with kyoko.

"Well its getting late do you think we should go home " she didn't notice the flush face of tsuna.

"Okay, do you want me to take you home?" tsuna insist while looking at her.

"No its okay I can walk by myself thank you very much" saki said while waving and running away from tsuna in case he insist again to take her home.

When she was meters away she shouted.

"TSUNA THANKS FOR THE DATE I HOPE WE MEET AGAIN IN THE NEAR FUTURE SEE YOU" and then she continue to run away.

Tsuna just laughs while walking in the opposite direction of the girl.


End file.
